


Even a Caffeine Addiction has its benefits

by CC Writes (Capoeira)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Based off of a text post, M/M, just a cute little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capoeira/pseuds/CC%20Writes
Summary: Yuuri is waiting to get his coffee fix, Victor exists.





	Even a Caffeine Addiction has its benefits

Yuuri hated waiting in the line for the cafe closest to his apartment every morning, hated that he was always so tired that he needed the caffeine boost only coffee could provide to start his day. His roommate, Phichit, had told him that maybe he should try to wean himself off of the drink, get rid of the caffeine addiction before it progressed. But Yuuri kept putting it off, he needed it for school.

  
Maybe next week, after mid-terms were over, he thought.

  
Besides, the cafe was always interesting, and the people were fun to listen to. For example, the two absolutely gorgeous men that stood directly behind him in line this morning. He knew they were gorgeous because when the cafe door had opened, and the bell chimed, he'd automatically turned around.

  
Only to instantly turn away from them before they could see him, face burning red. _How did people like that even exist?_

  
One was blond, with tan skin. From the glance Yuuri had gotten, he was _extremely_ built. Nice thighs, not that Yuuri was looking _that_ intently. The other, silver haired, with pale skin and an _incredibly_ nice chest.

  
Both were dressed far nicer than anyone else in the cafe. Wearing what had to be designer clothing while everyone else looked barely out of bed. Just as Yuuri, himself, did.

  
It was only 7 AM, after all.

  
So yes, two very beautiful men, right behind him. Honestly, his morning could be much worse.

  
Even if the line was moving abysmally slow.

  
"Chris!" one of the two men said, voice soft, "You were right, this place is really nice!"

  
Yuuri silently agreed. He came here for a reason, not just because it was close. The decor was inviting, but not old. Everything was well taken care of, the owners cared about their business.

  
"I know, right?" the other man,Chris, spoke, "And everything here is fresh, nothing left to sit. The owners are incredibly accommodating."

  
They remained silent for a moment, and Yuuri thought that was perhaps the end of their small talk. But then the first voice spoke again, excited.

  
"Oh my! Chris, look at that!"

  
Yuuri jumped, shocked, when suddenly he felt a hand grab his own.

  
He found himself looking down first, pale skin meeting his eyes. The man's hands were as soft as he expected, he thought absently. He looked back at the two of them, then, waiting to be released--for a realization that this beautiful man had grabbed the wrong person.

  
But the silver haired man didn't even glance at him, eyes fixed to a specially made, glass snowflake clock attached to the wall.

  
Yuuri couldn't help the red that painted his cheeks, trying to carefully and quietly remove his hand from the silver haired man's grasp. In his embarrassed, panicked, state, he forgot about Chris.

  
At least, until he laughed.

  
Which of course, drew his friend's attention. Yuuri felt the man's grip tighten as he looked back, eyes sharp.

  
"What's so funn-" the man started to say, only to stop when their gazes met. It took the silver haired beauty only seconds to realize that the hand he was holding was definitely not Chris', but _his_.

  
Many things happened all at once then.

  
"Oh, I..." he trailed off, and suddenly Yuuri could hear the accent in his speech, " _Look at you!_ "

  
"Victor." Chris spoke, chuckling softly. "Let him go before you scare him."

  
"He's so beautiful, Chris." Victor exclaimed, not even bothering to look away from Yuuri as he said such an _embarrassing_ thing.

  
Wait, beautiful? Yuuri? 

  
"Hello, my name's Victor!" He declared happily, placing his other hand on top of their joined ones. "You're _gorgeous_ , we should go out."

  
Yuuri's brain short-circuited.

  
"Wha-" he began to say, only to be cut off by Chris, who was suddenly much closer. 

  
"Victor, take your time with this." He said slowly, trying to pry their hands apart. Surprisingly, Yuuri found his own grip tightening.

  
What could he say? Victor looked amazing, after all, and _he_ thought that _Yuuri_ was beautiful.  For some reason, he wanted to hold onto him.

  
"I have dibs, Chris." Victor whined, giving his friend a harsh glare. Only to soften his gaze when they turned back to Yuuri. "What's your name?"

  
"Uh.." Yuuri struggled to breathe. "Yuuri...Katsuki."

  
"Yuuri!" Victor smiled brightly, "What a great name! I like it, do you like mine?"

  
Victor removed one of his hands only to cup his cheek, coming close. Yuuri knew his cheeks were probably boiling hot.

  
"Yes." He breathed out in a whisper.

  
"Great! Now then--"

  
"Hey idiots! Stop holding up my line!" came an angry, masculine voice. All three of them turned to look at the source, a disgruntled looking blond boy in an apron.

  
"Either move forward or get lost."

  
Needless to say, Yuuri didn't leave the cafe for well over an hour, too busy talking with Victor, who wouldn't release his hand. When he finally _did_ leave, he had a new number in his phone, a selfie tagged on his instagram (which had two new followers), and one more thing.

  
A date. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting a few one shots I found sitting in my files, so this is probably a bit ooc as it's very old. It's based off of a text post about a girl who was waiting in line for her coffee and the person behind her was with his wife. He ended up grabbing her hand instead of his wives. I don't remember the source but if anyone knows it I'll gladly credit the original! 
> 
> Note that this had no beta, and doesn't have as much editing work as my other stories have.


End file.
